


Quizá algún día la verdadera historia sea contada.

by LeslieG3



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeslieG3/pseuds/LeslieG3
Summary: Esta es una escena de un guión de película que estaba escribiendo.El punto de mi película es mostrar la verdadera relación que hay y que siempre ha existido entre John H. Watson y Sherlock Holmes.





	Quizá algún día la verdadera historia sea contada.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta escena se da lugar a un poco más de la mitad de la película

Los dos están dentro del departamento que han compartido juntos durante los últimos 4 años.  
Watson se encuentra documentando el último caso que resolvieron juntos. Holmes se para detrás de donde Watson está sentado, él nota su presencia,  
no le molesta, de hecho, siempre se ha sentido más cómodo estando cerca de él.

La Sra. Hudson se encuentra en la cocina preparando té.

Holmes deja salir un suspiro de disgusto, Watson detiene la pluma y después continúa escribiendo. Segundos después Holmes deja salir un gruñido.

**WATSON**  
¿Sucede algo, Holmes?

**HOLMES**  
                      Es solo que después de tantos años, no logro comprender por qué usted insiste  
                     en describirme como una persona incapaz de palpar sentimiento alguno. Le ha   
                dado al lector la equivocada impresión de que soy, alguna clase de maquina  
fría y calculadora.

**WATSON**  
                   Son esos detalles los que al público le agradan y hace que tengan más interés  
en usted.

Holmes se da por vencido en la conversación y comienza a andar hacía su habitación, pero se detiene a solo unos pasos cuando Watson comienza a decir  
algo, Holmes permanece de espaldas.

**WATSON**  
Está siendo muy injusto conmigo, Holmes.

La Sra. Hudson entra rápidamente en la habitación y les deja el té en una bandeja.

**SRA. HUDSON**  
Tengan cuidado caballeros, aún está caliente.

Ella deja la habitación, Holmes espera hasta que baje las escaleras para hablar.

**HOLMES**  
Bueno, es bastante difícil no ser injusto con quien uno ama.

Watson dirige una mirada de terror hacia las escaleras, para verificar que la Sra. Hudson no haya escuchado.  
Holmes pudo deducir inmediatamente que Watson temió que la Sra. Hudson lo haya podido escuchar. Esto le da un punzada al corazón. Aún dando la espalda,  
decide decir algo más.

**HOLMES**  
                        No se preocupe, mi querido Watson. Ella ya se encuentra en el piso inferior, es  
     imposible que pueda escuchar nuestra conversación.

Watson regresa su mirada avergonzado.

**HOLMES**  
                       Podrás haberme publicado sin corazón, pero fuera de las historias, tú eres, la  
única prueba de que tengo uno, John.

Holmes toma el violín que se encuentra a su lado y retoma su camino hacía su habitación.

**WATSON**  
Sherlock--

Esta vez Holmes no se detiene. Watson se queda mirando como Holmes se aleja al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie. Holmes ignora su llamado y no se detiene hasta que llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta.  
Después se escucha a Holmes tocar el violín.

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gustó haganmelo saber :) y si quieren más escenas no duden en pedirlas.   
> PD. Aún no he terminado el guión y me gustaría hacerlo, si hay algo que te gustaría ver en una película donde Johnlock es canon, ¿qué sería?


End file.
